marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Praxagora (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ataraxia, Negative Zone | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 1000 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Ataraxian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Ataraxian (Robotic life-form) | PlaceOfBirth = Ataraxia, Negative Zone | Creators = Javier Grillo-Marxuach; Greg Titus | First = Annihilation: Super-Skrull #2 | Death = Annihilation: Conquest Vol 1 6 | Quotation = Master... Kl'rt... We are now your family... Your people. | Speaker = Praxagora | HistoryText = Praxagora is a sentient robot from the planet Ataraxia, which is in the Negative Zone. The Ataraxians mastered "stellar containment" technology and used this technology for everything in their culture, even themselves. Despite all their destructive power they were a peaceful people. They lived in peace with one another and their natural environment. When Annihilus discovered this race of super-intelligent and incredibly powerful machines, he determined that destroying them would be safer than keeping them alive. The people are wiped out except for Praxagora, who was locked in a prison with the sole survivors of other races. Praxagora and the others were found and freed by the Super-Skrull and chose to fight with him against Annihilus. Praxagora has since then been Super-Skrull's lover and they were taken captive by the Phalanx, she and Super-Skrull were freed by Wraith and later joined Ronan the Accuser and Wraith to confront the Phalanx. She died when Ultron took over her body during the assault and Ultron overloaded her internal fusion core to make her a bomb, but Super-Skrull saved everyone in there except her. | Powers = * Ataraxian Physiology: The Ataraxians are a robotic Life-form who possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: ** Miniature Star: Each member was powered by a miniature star that is carried in their chest. Thanks to their cosmic power sources, they could generate super-heated plasma from her chest and control it, using it in offensive and defensive ways. ***'Plasma Blasts' ***'Force Field' ***'Technopathy' ***'Flight' ** : As a robotic life form she is superhumanly strong and possesses vigor beyond the human limit. ** : As a robotic life form she can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** : As a robotic Life-form construction makes her very durable. ** : As robotic life form she can exert itself well beyond the human limit. ** : As a robotic life form her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Praxagora is named after the heroine of the ancient Greek comedy Ecclesiazusae. It was written in 392 B.C. by Aristophanes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robots Category:Metal Body Category:Plasma Generation Category:Self Detonation Category:Self Sustenance Category:Force Field Category:Athletic Skills Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Negative Zoner